


Kaiidth

by BarbyCristancho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbyCristancho/pseuds/BarbyCristancho
Summary: El espacio, la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la nave Enterprise, en las misiones dedicadas a la exploración de lo desconocido, al descubrimiento de nuevas vidas, de nuevas civilizaciones, hasta alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar. Nuevas aventuras no es lo único que descubrirán el Capitán y el primer oficial de dicha nave. Emociones no exploradas, conflictos sin resolver, y misteriosas sorpresas están aún por sorprender a la tripulación de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kaiidth

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Fanfic que me atrevo a publicar, todo se debe a que me siento muy nostálgica y el hecho de que no encuentro historias de mi gusto sobre esta hermosa pareja, muchas no están terminadas o no son en español y definitivamente mi ingles es deficiente. Así que me di el valor y decidí publicarlo en este día tan especial. ¡Si alguno tiene sugerencias para mi o siente que me estoy equivocando por favor escríbanme!

Corre, inhala, exhala y no sueltes la mano que está unida a la tuya.  
Es en lo único que tienes que pensar, todo otra vez. Corre, inhala, exhala aprieta su mano. No pierdas el rumbo, no importa lo que escuches, los llantos a tu alrededor, ni las suplicas. Aprendiste a las malas que solo eso sirve para despistarte de tus objetivos, corre, inhala, exhala y aprieta la mano que está unida a la tuya. Podrás lograrlo, tendrán comida por una semana más, tus niños no van a morir, jamás lo permitirías.  
Se acercan, fuiste descuidado esta vez. Escuchas sus pasos cada vez más cerca, no hay tiempo. Tu puedes aguantar un poco más, desvíalos no permitas que los encuentren, son cada vez menos los que sobreviven. Debes hacer algo.  
-Escúchame bien Thomas-debió prevenir que el empezaría a verlo asustado, todavía no llegaban al refugio- No es momento de asustarnos, ¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo?  
-Corre como el viento tiro al blanco- dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos- Y nunca mires atrás.  
Un solo abrazo, es lo único que pudo permitirse.  
-Muy bien, hazlo ahora. ¡VAMOS CORRE YA!  
Thomas se alejó corriendo, tal como le pidió. Y no miro atrás, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder enfrentar lo que vendría. Ya se habían detenido detrás de él. Sabía que este momento podría presentarse y nunca estaría listo.  
-Date la vuelta lentamente, camaleón. – le susurro el guardia más cercano, y es casi como si lo hubiese gritado.  
Se dio la vuelta tal como le pidieron, y sin perder por un segundo su sonrisa, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, el frió y el correr no lo ayudaban para nada en este momento. - ¿No tienen órdenes todos los guardias de matar y después preguntar?  
-No te pases de listo niño, el Gobernador Kodos te quiere en persona. Serás un ejemplo de cómo los insurgentes deben ser castigados.  
-Entonces hagamos que me merezca ese castigo- y se lanzó contra ellos, aun cuando lo superaban en número, pero nunca logro dominar su temperamento y no empezaría ahora.  
Un solo disparo se escuchó en la penumbra.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Luz, ¿Dónde está la luz? ¡Él se aseguró de encenderla antes de dormir! Logro dar con ella después de caerse de su cama.  
-Tengo que conseguir un mejor sitio para esa bendita luz y prohibirle a Bones la entrada otra vez- Se froto la cara y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía una nave que dirigir y si había alguien más fastidioso que Bones, ese era su comandante Spock, siempre recordándole como debía dar el ejemplo a los demás.  
Y hablando del rey de Roma este empezó a llamarlo fuera de su recamara, preguntando si pensaba cumplir su turno o prefería descansar unos días más.  
-No necesito una niñera Spock, tampoco más días de descanso y la última vez que me fije podía llegar yo solo al comedor. – le dijo todo corrido al abrir la puerta, mientras se cambiaba frente a él. Por un momento le pareció ver un sombreado verde en la punta de sus orejas Vulcanas, pero debía tener mucho sueño para estar viendo esa clase de reacciones tan mundanas. – Pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. – le hizo un guiño conociendo como esto lo molestaba, aunque se negara a admitirlo.  
-No creo que verificar si la salud del Capitán se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, merezca ser atribuido a las actividades de una niñera. Soy consciente del hecho que conoce el camino al comedor, ¿Por qué habría de suponer lo contrario? Y difiero de la decisión de no concederse más días de descanso; no presenta su apariencia habitual, Por lo que puedo observar se encuentra algo pálido y distraído como el Doctor McCoy ha sido oportuno en recordarle. -Spock miro hacia otro lado mientras hablaba, posando sus manos detrás de su espalda en su pose habitual- También considero Capitán, que haría bien en recordar no cambiarse frente a sus visitas y reservar dicha actividad para los confines de su habitación. Aunque este no sea un pasillo muy frecuentado, existe la posibilidad que cualquier tripulante desee llegar al puente por medio de este.  
Jim no dejaba pasar las oportunidades cuando estas se le presentaban y fastidiar a su primer oficial era una de sus actividades predilectas.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Spock? ¿Temes que cualquiera pierda la cabeza al encontrarme en las situaciones en las que tú lo haces habitualmente? No debes preocuparte, ese derecho está reservado para ti, y al bueno de Bones, no es que tenga opción con él. Pero no te preocupes. - No pudo resistir mucho tiempo más y empezó a reír al cerrar la puerta de su habitación y colocar la clave, su primer oficial tenía una expresión como si el mismo le estuviese retorciendo las entrañas con un cuchillo, donde sea que se encuentren en realidad, la biología Vulcana todavía se le escapaba de las manos. Volvió a reírse mientras caminaban lado a lado para ir a desayunar.  
\- Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en dignificar eso con una respuesta favorable para usted. Después de todo, en casi todos los planetas en los cuales realizamos expediciones o juntas diplomáticas encuentra a quien ofrecerle sus afectos. – Jim se atraganto con el descaro de su primer oficial, no era algo habitual. Debió fastidiarlo en verdad, así que en lugar de ofenderse (lo cual sería bastante hipócrita de su parte considerando que es completamente cierto) simplemente paso al comedor e hizo fila en el replicador. Se percató de como su primer oficial se dirigía al fondo, seguro a reportarle todo lo que observo esta mañana a Bones.  
No se equivocó al suponerlo, cuando sintió como lo sacaban de la fila y lo sentaban de golpe, sobo su brazo y se preparó para lo inevitable.  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces niño? ¿Acaso anoche en algún momento te pareció que insinué que podrías volver al puente? ¡Te parece poco todas las heridas de tu última misión! Por dios Jim, que soy médico no costurera, la próxima vez que hagas una estupidez como esa te voy a dejar a tu suerte. ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¿Me estas escuchando Jim? Voy a lograr que lo entiendas a si sea a punta de Hipos, lo sabes bien. –lo amenazo como era habitual para después darle su desayuno.  
\- Lo sé, Bones, lo sé. No deberías amenazarme tanto, sabes que ni siquiera lo hago apropósito.  
\- Los problemas solo aparecen –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y después rieron  
-Dejando atrás el tema de tu obvia falta de auto conservación. - suspiro y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de dejar pasar por ahora el tema- ¿Por qué parece como si no hubiese dormido nada anoche? ¿Sentiste dolor? ¿Te molestan las heridas? Joder, sabía que debía quedarme contigo, eres como un toro desbocado cuando duermes. - Hizo a un lado su comida para empezar a revisarlo por encima del uniforme y maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver mejor sus ojeras y el ligero sudor que tenía sobre la frente y el cuello.  
-Son solo pesadillas Bones, cualquiera las puede tener. – respondió de mal humor- Solo… déjalo pasar, mañana estaré mucho mejor. – siguió comiendo con la mirada baja dando por finalizada la conversación.  
Suspirando se sumergen en un silencio apacible cuando después de un rato al finalizar de comer Bones comenta- De verdad no sé qué hacer contigo chico, un día de estos vas a matarme en verdad. No sabes la cantidad de sustos por los que paso continuamente, si no es porque sé que ese duende de sangre verde esta siempre detrás de ti, no sabría cómo vivir con mis nervios.  
\- No se lo pasa detrás de mí- aclaro al levantarse- Solo le gusta recordarme mis fallas a cualquier lado al que voy.  
\- Y de verdad que no son pocas- Bones se rio de su propio chiste- Si no fuera porque Uhura lo tiene dominado, pensaría que de quien está enamorado es de ti. Y tú de él, la última vez no se quien estaba llenando mi bahía de histeria más rápido, si tu o ella, no dejaban de perseguirme apurándome en atenderlo, ¡Como si no supiera hacer mi trabajo! Parecían un perfecto par de gallinas sin cabeza. – Meneo la cabeza en desaprobación- Loco, eso es en lo que voy a convertirme en esta maldita nave. No debí dejar que me convencieras de venir.  
\- ¡Yo no estaba histérico! Solo preocupado, es horrible contemplar la posibilidad que un oficial científico con sus capacidades pierda algo tan esencial como es la vista. –comento horrorizado y sonrojado ¿Cómo Bones podría sugerir tal disparate? ¡El enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Spock! Que buen chiste.  
-Di lo que quieras Jim, solo asegúrate de mantenerte en la mayor cantidad de piezas posibles. – le recordó al entrar en el turbolift- No te sobre esfuerces, a cualquier cambio corres directamente a la Bahía médica. Y trata de decirle a tu novio que te vigile.  
\- ¡Cállate Bones! ¿Qué pasa si Spock te escucha? –Jim se volteo a reprocharle a su amigo sin percatarse de que ya habían llegado al puente.  
\- ¿Escuchar que exactamente Capitán?


End file.
